Death of a Loved One
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: All of the Super Smash Brothers gather outside on a dark and stormy Saturday night, as they mourn the death of their first and beloved cat. Oneshot. Dedicated to the loving memory of my family cat, China.


Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen, let me start off by saying this, my family cat, China, who has been around with me and my family for 12 years, has died. And because of that heartbreaking moment, I have came up with a drama-based fanfic that is dedicated to China. Long may she meow in the afterlife. Also, if you may notice, this is also an oblodge to The Simpsons, who's first cat, Snowball 1, died before the show started.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Super Smash Brothers. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Harryhausen Howard Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla.

* * *

As the rain poured heavily in the dark night, and as the lighting cracked through the sky, all of the Super Smash Brothers members have gathered around a tombstone, which read "R.I.P. Mr. Meowmix: 1970-2006". 

Peach sobbed as she watched Mario and Luigi place the coffin, where the remains of Mr. Meowmix was intact, into the ground. After doing that, Pikachu shoveled the dirt onto the coffin, where Bowser has burned the dirt to seal the ground from moving.

"And so, we are here to mourn the death of our beloved and very neglected cat, Mr. Meowmix," Master Hand said to the Super Smash Brothers, when he noticed that Crazy Hand was snickering. "Crazy Hand! Control yourself!"

Crazy Hand stopped, and he frowned.

Master Hand murmured, and he turned back to the Super Smash Brothers. "Mr. Meowmix was the one who rescued Kirby from that pack of wolves, helped Marth get his sword out of the hole in the ceiling, and most importantly of all, because of his tragic end of life, he has brought us all together for the first time in harmony."

Dr. Hoshi slowly nodded. "Indeed, Mr. Meowmix-"

Peppy Ankylosaurus bursted into laughter, when he noticed that he was getting angry glares from everyone, except Crazy Hand. Peppy gulped, and he stood next to Crazy Hand, frowning.

"Stupid hand and stupid Ankylosaurus..." Bowser growled, angry that anyone could laugh at a moment of tragedy.

Master Hand sighed. "As I was saying, Mr. Meowmix has done many great deeds, and he shall be remembered for it." He finished, when he noticed that Peach was uncontrollably crying.

"Peach, it's the course of life," Roy said, patting Peach on the back to comfort her, "I'm sure that Mr. Meowmix is happy in Kitty Heaven."

Peach sobbed. "Oh...Roy!" She hugged him tightly. "I can't come to myself to stop thinking about Mr. Meowmix! I knew him since I was a baby!"

Dr. Mario shook his head. "Peach, do realize that you're the only one who actually knew Mr. Meowmix for a long time. He practically only lived in YOUR room."

Peach nodded slowly. "Yeah...sniff, sniff...but that doesn't help the fact that he's...he's..." She continued to cry.

Yoshi frowned. "Now I know how it feels when an organism dies. It happened to King Ghidorah, it happened to Dr. Marvin Monroe, it happened to Jesue Christ, and now it has happened to our own cat, Mr. Meowmix."

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi in awe. "Yoshi...that was so touching...how do you know all about this?" The intellect purple Yoshisaurus asked.

Yoshi sighed. "I remembered that King Boo has told me this after I defeated him in the Matesupo Volcanoes. It has been a lesson I have never forgotten."

Zelda crouched down next to the grave. "Mr. Meowmix...you were one of a kind. I remembered when you used to play with the ball of yarn I always brought with me..." She smiled a bit. "Boy, those were the good days, huh?"

Samus nodded. "Alas, I can retell that you were the best when it comes to chasing the pesky mice out of the Mansion."

Ganondorf started to panic nervously. "Come on, Ganondorf...keep it together, old man..." He gritted his teeth. "I can't let the others know that I was the one who loved Mr. Meowmix the most..."

Mewtwo noticed Ganondorf gritting his teeth nervously. "Ganondorf, you don't seem well. What is wrong?" He asked.

Ganondorf growled. "Leave me alone!" He stormed back into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Mewtwo sneered. "What's eating Ganondorf all of a sudden...?" He asked himself, as he teleported himself into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Bowser turned around, not noticing where Ganondorf or Mewtwo were. "Guys? Where did you go?" He went into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to look for Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

Donkey Kong sobbed. "Oh...Mr. Meowmix...I can remember when we used to play Solitare with each other...even when Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi said it was impossible..."

"It IS impossible..." Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario both growled.

Master Hand placed the book he was reading away, and he turned to the Super Smash Brothers. "May the lord preserve the remains of Mr. Meowmix. He will be missed indeed," He said, as he and Crazy Hand both disappeared into smoke.

Mario shook his head. "Mr. Meowmix will indeed be missed, but there's no reason to get it over all of our heads."

Pikachu glared at Mario. "Mario, I'm surprised at you! After all what Mr. Meowmix did for us, and this is the way you're repaying him?"

Mario stuttured. "Well..."

Peach and Donkey Kong continued crying over the tombstone, and saying comments like how it was Mr. Meowmix who made the Super Smash Brothers Mansion a peaceful place to live.

Luigi sighed. "I know it may be sad, but it's true, though; one of these days, or perhaps in a very long or very short time, one of us will die, and life will go on."

"There, there." Dr. Hoshi said, going into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion with everyone except Peach and Donkey Kong, "Let us leave Mr. Meowmix in peace."

And as the rest of the Super Smash Brothers left, the storm continued on as the rain poured down on the tombstone, whereas the scene fades into the background of the Super Smash Brothers mansion and Nintendo City, and finally into black.

* * *

I appreciate all of the nice comments I have recieved after the shocking death of my cat. I will never, ever forget this moment in my life, and I thank you all. May you live your lives to the fullest, as will I. 


End file.
